in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Dream Seize
One day, while Galaximus is having a bored one, Dr. Creep decides to help her combat the boredom by giving her a potion that can let her enter people's dreams! Of course, this can get her into some sticky situations, especially when it comes to heroes dreams. Will she survive her dream seize? Story 'Dr. Creep: '*comes in the throne room, finishing a cup of milk* Ahhh... Hey, Galaximus. Why the long face? 'Galaximus: '*sighs* I'm really bored... no heroes to squash- nothing. 'Dr. Creep: '''Hmmm... *idea* Come with me! I have an idea! '''Galaximus: '''Okay! ''Meanwhile, in the lab, Dr. Creep is with Galaximus, flipping through the pages of a potion book 'Dr. Creep: '*mumbling through before stopping* Here! "The Potion of Dream Accessing!" 'Galaximus: '''Ooh! What does it do? '''Dr. Creep: '''According to its description, It says that the drinker will have the ability to enter someone else's dreams out and back for at least seven hours! '''Galaximus: '''Wow! That sounds like fun! '''Dr. Creep: '''And it's even easy to make! *grabs the ingredients* Let's see... Nether Wart... Cocoa beans... Ghast Tears... Wait for a minute aaaaaand... *grabs the potion* It's done! '''Galaximus: '''I gotta use this! *grabs the potion* '''Dr. Creep: '*gives her some pills* You're gonna need these sleeping depressants. 'Galaximus: '''Why? What do they do for me? '''Dr. Creep: '''Well, according to the book, it says and I quote "The drinker must be in an unconscious state, in order for its effects to work properly." '''Galaximus: '''Meh. Makes sense. Down the hatch then. *she eats the pills and then drinks the potion* ''Then Galaximus feels extremely drowsy '' '''Galaximus: '''Woo.... It works..... *she falls down and sleeps* '''Dr. Creep: '*grabs Galaximus* It's always cute when she sleeps... Dr. Creep then carries her to her bedroom and places her in her bed 'Dr. Creep: '''Say, I wonder if the effects really do work... *holds a pill* well, there's only one way to find out for her... *eats the pill, sits to a nearby seat and falls asleep* ''Meanwhile, a dream bubble appears on top of Galaximus' head. Squidkiller walks in 'Squidkiller: '''Woah.... what is that? ''Then, a miniature Galaximus (somehow) manages to leave the dream bubble 'Galaximus (dream version): '''Woah.... Why am I smaller? ''Dream Galaximus then sees Dr. Creep's dream bubble 'Dream Galaximus: '''Well, lets see if this works! *she jumps into Creep's dream bubble* ''When she did, she sees a very large library full of books about Calculus and science 'Dream Galaximus: '''Holy squid. This is what Creepy dreams about? ''Dream Galaximus then sees Dr. Creep, reading a book named "Completing Point-Slope form 4 dummies" 'Dream Galaximus: '''Hi, Creep! '''Dream Creep: '''Ha! Wouldn't you know! The potion really did work! Welcome to my dream! '''Dream Galaximus: '''Thank you! What are you doing? '''Dream Creep: '''Just reviewing stuff I already know, such as this book about Algebra! '''Dream Galaximus: '''I see. I always knew you were smart! '''Dream Creep: '''Much obliged! On the plus side, Galaximus, I got a secret for you. '''Dream Galaximus: '''Oh? What is it? '''Dream Creep: '''I'd known that you'd be bored eventually, so a couple of hours before you declared to me your boredom, I baked some brownies that have sleeping depressants in them and gave them to your generals. You know what that means, right? '''Dream Galaximus: '''Yeah- I get it. '''Dream Creep: '''You have a whole world to explore for the next... *checks his cleck* 6 hours, 58 minutes, 37 seconds. What're you waitin' for?! Get out there 'n explore! '''Dream Galaximus: '''Got it! Bye Creep! ''Dream Galaximus leaves Creep's dream and looks for another dream to go into. 'Dream Creep: '''Phew! Thank god she hasn't discovered my Sailor Moon collection in my dream... '''Dream Galaximus: '''Gotta see if anyone else is asleep... ''When Galaximus starts exploring, she sees Bendy raiding her food supply 'Bendy: '''Let's see... What do we hav- OOH~! Brownies! My second-fav! *grabs the batch of brownies* '''Dream Galaximus: '''That wretched ink blot! ''Bendy then munches on one of the brownies. Then, after a couple of seconds passed out due to the pill implemented on the baked goods 'Dream Galaximus: '''He should dream too! ''Then Bendy's dream bubble starts to take shape. 'Dream Galaximus: '''I should get into his dream! *Walks up and jumps into his dream bubble* ''When Dream Galaximus enters Bendy's dream, she sees an ordinary cartoon world with the sun smiling. She then sees Bendy taking a stroll with his picnic basket 'Dream Galaximus: '''Ick. Sappy. '''Dream Bendy: '''Good-mornin', sun! '''Sun: '''Good mornin' to you, Bendy! '''Dream Bendy: '''Man, what a beautiful day to sit, relax and take a nice picnic! *grabs a sandwich and starts eating it* '''Dream Galaximus: '''That sun- it's too cute- it-it's disgusting! '''Dream Bendy: '*sees Dream Galaximus* Huh? Well, I didn't know she'd be here! Hello, buddo!!! 'Dream Galaximus: '''Uh- hi? '''Dream Bendy: '''Didn't know you'd be in my dream, Galaxy! *gives her a handshake* '''Dream Galaximus: '''I dunno if I like where this is headed. '''Dream Bendy: '''What? It's what my dreams have always been! Me takin' a stroll before preparing the picnic! It always ends when I get to the soda, but hey! Now that I've been knocked out... *grabs some soda bottles* IT'S SODA TIME! '''Dream Galaximus: '''This is actually kinda nice. Then Bendy sees Cuphead coming in '''Dream Bendy: ''Ello, Cuphead! How you're doing? '''Dream Cuphead: '''I'm doing swell! But- why is she here? '''Dream Bendy: '''She's part of the dream, right? Then she must be good in my dream! '''Dream Galaximus: '''Unfortunately, you may be right. The urge to be evil is- gone! Category:Stories Category:Pages without links